


Making Plans

by nocowardsoul



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: Set during Chapter 38. William and Fanny make plans for the future.





	Making Plans

"When I retire," said William, "I'll buy a cottage, and you shall live with me."

"I will have a garden," Fanny replied. "And do you think we might have a telescope?"

"We can have whatever you desire. The best telescope money can buy."

"That is really all I want. At least, I cannot think of anything else at the moment."

"Indeed. Well, I want to visit Portsmouth once a year, or perhaps twice."

"Oh, of course," said Fanny, who was excited for the upcoming reunion with the rest of her family.

"We shall be there soon. But the house won't be as pleasant as our cottage." Fanny did not yet know the truth of that statement.


End file.
